When Enemies Meet
by Autumn Skyie
Summary: An epic battle between Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. What happens when things begin to tip in the Dark Lord’ favour? Who will win? I guarantee you won't see this coming. PWP
1. Cue Dramatic Music!

**Summary:** An epic battle between Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort. What happens when things begin to tip in the Dark Lord' favor? Who will win? I garantee you won't see this coming. No Pairings.

**WARNING!:** Unlike my other fics, there will be no pairings in this story. However, I dare you to try and guess the ending! ;P

**Disclaimer:** Ummm...Is it really necessary for me to bemoan the fact that I own none of the characters or the potterverse? (pouts) I do own the plot thought! :D

**Author' Note:** **Hey everyone! Wow, three days in a row I've had a new story to post for you! I feel as though I'm spoiling you guys just a tad. ;P Feel free to go check out my other stories, also I have a poll on my profile page, go vote! :D**

**_Now on with the story!_**

* * *

**When Enemies Meet**

**Chapter One**

Albus Dumbledore waited patiently for his enemy to arrive. Today was the day that he would finally defeat the younger wizard. He felt it in the very marrow of his bones… His normally twinkling gaze hardened at the very though of his nose less adversary. He would make him pay for all the times he had lost battles to the younger man, embarrassing not only him but his men as well. Speaking of his men, they were already in their battle positions, waiting to strike. Yes, today he would stop Tom…

Lord Voldemort entered with a sneer at the occupants of the large room, his men behind him. _Ahh…_the Dark Lord thought, _this will be fun…_

"Fancy meeting you here Albus," he said calmly. However the sneer twisting his pale visage into a mask of abject disdain said otherwise.

"Tom," Dumbledore replied stiffly, his grandfatherly demeanor vanishing increasingly by the second.

Voldemort's face went blank in his fury. _Never let them see how much that name affects you. _He thought desperately. Dumbledore would pay very dearly for that little jab.

"Funny," he drawled in a bored tone, his crimson eyes flashing in anger. "I don't remember giving you of all people permission to call me by that name." _There,_ he though derisively, _that ought to shut him up for a minute at the very least! _

However, Lord Voldemort was proved to be wrong, when Dumbledore opened his mouth immediately after. _What Gods have I angered?_ Voldemort pondered sadly. _No one deserves to have to put up with the old lemon drop crazy coot._ Sighing, he listened to what the older man, dubbed Old Coot was saying.

"My poor boy…" Dumbledore paused briefly to admire the snarl that he had provoked. Clearing his throat quickly, Dumbledore continued. "It really is understandable," he said in a calming voice, as though trying not to spook a horse, "Do not worry my boy, you are not alone in this most grievous of matters…" Dumbledore trailed off, looking sympathetically at the younger wizard.

Sighing softly, knowing that he would regret his actions later, the fearsome Dark Lord Voldemort did something completely unheard of. He confessed a weakness. Outside the window, pigs could be seen flying joyously, squealing happily as they flew through the blue skies.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about Old Man?" Voldemort asked in a strained voice. Silently motioning for his men to take their battle positions as he spoke. Whoever said that Evil Dark Lords couldn't multi-task?

Dumbledore' many times damned twinkle had now returned at full throttle, and was working overtime.

"Don't worry _Tom_," he said pleasantly. "It's completely natural to experience memory loss in your _old_ age," he said serenely, giving off the air that he had just shared precious pearls of wisdom, while making sure to accent the words old and Tom. _Oh how that would annoy his adversary_, he though happily while popping a lemon drop in his mouth. _Ahh sugar, how I love thee…_

For Voldemort, that was the final straw. _No more Mr. Nice Dark Lord! No, today he would annihilate the old man, and no one could stop him! Mwahahahaha! _Interrupting his own internal monologue, Voldemort issued his first order of attack. The battle had now begun in earnest. The Old Coot was going down!

* * *

**Reviews make me feel really special and appreciated, and help motivate me to write more stories. Please review. :)**

**What happens next? Bet you can't guess! :P**

**~Autumn Skyie**


	2. Oh no! Is all LOST?

**Hello my good readers! :D**

**This is probably one of my favorite stories to write. However it seems that no one wants to read it. As of yet, _only fifteen viewings_! Kind of disappointing, but hey hopefully they'll smarten up eh?**

**Okay, here's a short chapter, with a couple twists. **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review! :]**

**Also, go check out the poll on my profile and _vote!_**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found on the first chapter. :P_

* * *

**Where the last chapter ended:**

For Voldemort, that was the final straw. _No more Mr. Nice Dark Lord! No, today he would annihilate the old man, and no one could stop him! Mwahahahaha! _Interrupting his own internal monologue, Voldemort issued his first order of attack. The battle had now begun in earnest. The Old Coot was going down!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

They fought long and hard, matching each other equally; blow for blow, man for man. Till Voldemort saw an opening, and striking one last time, finished the battle.

Voldemort had won.

"Ha! Take that you Old Coot! I am the _king_ of chess! Do you hear me? The King! Mwahahahaha!" Voldemort exclaimed, smirking triumphantly at the badly beaten man.

Dumbledore however seemed unfazed.

"Good game my boy."

The scary Dark Lord Voldemort found himself disappointed in the reaction of his sworn enemy.

"Would there be any chance to see any tears shed?" he asked hopefully, only to have his hopes dashed as the old man smiled, shaking his head.

"Now why would I do that?" Dumbledore asked calmly, "It was I who taught you everything you know." He finished smugly.

"Point," Voldemort conceded.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! Is Dumbledore secretly evil? Is he Voldemort' mentor? Something else?**

**Did you see these twists coming? ;P**

**Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

**~Autumn Skyie**


	3. Thou Art Weird

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story. :-D**

**Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile, along with my other stories!**

* * *

_Disclaimer and Summary can be found at the first chapter. :P_

* * *

**Where the last chapter ended:**

"Would there be any chance to see any tears shed?" he asked hopefully, only to have his hopes dashed as the old man smiled, shaking his head.

"Now why would I do that?" Dumbledore asked calmly, "It was I who taught you everything you know." He finished smugly.

"Point," Voldemort conceded.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"I really must be going now." Voldemort said somewhat regretfully as he saw the time.

"So soon?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"Will you not stay for a cup of tea?" he inquired as Voldemort silently gather his celebrating chess pieces.

"Yes, well as fun as it has been beating you," He took the opportunity to send a small gloating smirk Dumbledore' way, "I really must be going back to the lair…" he trailed off.

"I have cookies in the oven." He specified as Dumbledore raised an enquiring brow in his direction.

"Cookies?" A bemused Dumbledore asked faintly.

"Cookies." Voldemort confirmed.

_Since when did Dark Lords bake cookies? Or bake at all for that matter_? Dumbledore found himself pondering briefly.

"Are you ill?" The Dark Lord asked, squinted accusingly at the old man. Normally he was a little quicker on the uptake than this!

"Why?" Dumbledore asked in bemused curiosity.

"Why are you sick?" Voldemort asked confused, "How in the blazes would I kn-" Tom began, only to be cut off.

"Why are you baking cookies?"

"Oh that," Voldemort said off-handedly, waving a hand in dismissal.

"New advertising campaign we're working on." He said proudly.

"Oh?" the Old Coot prompted.

"Join the dark side!" Voldemort exclaimed passionately, "We have cookies!"

"Whose idea?" Dumbledore asked faintly.

"Mine." Tom said smugly, making his way towards the door.

"So are we still on for a game next week?" Dumbledore called out to him.

"Of course." The Dark Lord drawled, his stride not faltering in the least as he exited the room dramatically.

"Good luck with that…" Dumbledore said to the now empty room.

He had never understood his son.

* * *

**Sooo? What do you think? Did you see that coming? Talk about family issues eh? **

**Should I continue with more silly chapters filled with unexpected twists? Not update at all? You tell me!**

**Reviews are loved.**

**~Autumn Skyie**


End file.
